This invention relates to a prefabricated bite block structure. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a prefabricated bite block structure comprising maxillary and mandibular tray members having occlusal surfaces that correspond approximately to the dental plane of occlusion as defined by certain anatomical landmarks and which are adapted to be altered by the addition of shim members to vary the vertical dimension of the bite block structure.
The use of bite blocks in full and partial denture construction is an old and accepted dental discipline. Bite blocks have been employed by practitioners to aid in the formation of fixed and removable prosthesis. Using bite blocks the practitioner can establish vertical dimension, plane of occlusion and a centric position. Bite blocks also assist in establishing inter-arch relationship of the occlusion, the establishment of inter-arch relationship of the restorations and the existing dentition of the patient and setting of esthetic guidelines such as labial drape, high and low lip line, smile line, mid-line and cuspid points. Typically, bite blocks are custom formed from casts made of the patient's dental anatomy.
Using conventional practice, the practitioner takes a preliminary impression of the maxillary and/or mandibular anatomy from which casts are formed. A tray is then formed on top of the cast using thermoplastic, heat deformable materials. These preliminary trays are then trimmed as required to seat comfortably on the patient's anatomy and then possibly border molded with a heat malleable compound, such as wax. These preliminary trays are then employed to hold and retain impression materials from which a final impression of the patient's anatomy is secured. From these final impressions are formed final casts from which another set of trays are formed as described above. Wax is then luted to the occlusal surfaces of the trays and the semicompleted blocks placed in the patient's mouth. Additional wax is added to the occlusal surfaces as necessary to establish the desired vertical dimension, plane of occlusion, etc. The final bite blocks are then employed as models in the ultimate fabrication of the patient's prosthesis.
Using the aforementioned conventional technique occupies a great deal of patient and practitioner time. Frequently, a number of visits are required before a final bite block system can be completed.